


Gone

by frozenpapers



Category: Frozen (2013), Hans and Elsa, Helsa - Fandom, Iceburns - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpapers/pseuds/frozenpapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all news is good news.</p><p>---<br/>A short prompted by If/Then's <em>I Hate You</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

“Your Majesty,” the door was booted open, the fear evident in the man’s eyes as sweat trickled profusely from forehead to lips.

She looked up, the quill still in her hand, her brow rising in inquiry. Her heart thumped as she waited for him to speak. And so he did.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “They were too many. The casualties, the sunken ships, the lack of weaponry…”

She gave him a look, told him to _cut to the chase_.

“The armada sunk. Admiral Westergard…”

Her head spun, the quill frozen. He was **gone** ,and so, was _she_.


End file.
